1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone device, more particularly to an ozone device that is adapted to be hung onto a suspension member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some dresses of high cost or value (such as silk, leather, feather dresses and furs) are generally sent to laundry for dry cleaning to prevent damage done onto them. However, it is noted that the dry cleaning fee is relatively high and therefore incurs an extra burden for every person or family.
The dresses or uniforms we generally wear in work or offices are usually contaminated with peculiar smell (unwanted smell), thereby causing discomfort to the wearers. For instance, the dress of a smoker is contaminated with cigarette smell that seldom disperses off and the smell is unbearable for those nearby persons. In the event, high-cost dresses worn by the persons accustomed to smoking are always sent to laundry for dry cleaning, there may occur a great extra expense.
A general method for getting rid of the undesired smell is to dispose a smell remover (including drying agent, desiccating agent, an exsiccator, Silica Gel and desiccant) within a clothes wardrobe or cabinet, where the dresses are deodorized by the smell remover. However, since each wardrobe has a considerable space and a relatively large quantity of smell removers must be disposed therein so as to deodorize specific suits of dresses, thereby causing extra expense for purchasing new sets of the smell remover. In addition, majority of the wardrobes have no sealed chamber to prevent leakage of the deodorizing effect, the deodorizing effect produced by the smell remover is decreased due to presence of the gap, which, in turn, causes the user to purchase a new set of smell remover at a predetermined short period of time. In case other electronic deodorizing device, which is relatively expensive when compared to the smell remover, is disposed within the wardrobe to deodorize the dresses, an extra expense will be caused to the user and therefore using electronic deodorizing device is not economized.